Harry Potter the Squib of Hogwarts
by Sp1r1tb34st
Summary: Harry is a squib. his magic was drained by a residual effect of the killing curse/Horcrux . He was raised by a second cousin of James. He has been taught all forms of muggle fighting. this story will meet up with Harry on November 1 of 1994, the day after the Triwizard Champion drawing. Harry is still a champion. Let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the next story pulled forth from the depths of my mind. Once again all is owned by J K Rowling. Please read and review I would like to know if people think it is any good. i hope you enjoy.

 _November 1, 1994_

A fourteen-year-old Harry Potter was sitting in his History class bored out of his minded when a note came to the classroom that changed his life. When Harry got to the principal's office he found his uncle sitting there. Harry raised his eyebrow towards his who slightly shook his head slightly so only Harry would see. "Mr. Potter your guardian is here saying that he must take you out of school for the next few weeks because he is going on business. I don't understand why he can't leave you here since it is a boarding school." The principal said.

"I know it is a boarding school, but I feel it would be a very good learning experience for Harry to come with me on my trip and you won't have to worry I will have the best tutors possible to keep him up to date on his lessons. If there is nothing else sir we will be leaving." With that Harry's uncle stood up and left the principles office.

Harry quickly said goodbye and followed his uncle. Once they were in his uncle's car Harry finally asked what was going on. "Uncle what is going on? Why did you pull me out of school?" Harry asked very confused.

"Harry, I got a letter today from the headmaster of your parents' old school and you are required to go to the school for some reason that he wasn't willing to discuss in the letter." After his uncle told him this he wouldn't say anymore. So, Harry thought back to the first time he was told about his parents.

 ** _Eight years earlier_**

 _Six-year-old Harry comes home from school and runs straight to his bedroom completely ignoring as his uncles calls of hello. He then followed Harry to his bedroom where he found the small boy crying on his bed. When he asked Harry what was going on, he told his uncle that the kids at school were picking on him for not having parents, and then proceed to ask what happened to his mom and dad. He knew that the man he called uncle was actually his dad's second cousin Archibald Potter who had come and taken him away from the abusive house hold of his Aunt Petunia, his mom's sister, to live with him._

 _Archibald then proceed to tell Harry about the world of wizards and witches that was kept secret from the normal world, out of fear of what the muggles, non-magical people, would do if they knew about magic. Then told him the story of what had happened to his parents and how he end up at his aunt and uncle. He also told Harry that when he was born he had been a wizard, but his magic had been affected by the attack by the dark wizard know as Lord Voldemort. He would still be a wizard, but the attack had caused a drain to happen to his magic and if he had been checked out by a magical healer the could have saved his magic. He hadn't seen a healer for nearly two months after the attack and that was only after Archibald had finally found him._

"Harry, we are home." Archibald's voice broke Harry out of his memories and he climbed out of the and head toward the house with his uncle. "Harry head to your room and pack at least two weeks of clothes if we need more I can always come get you more or they will probably send one of their house elves to collect it." Archibald spat the last part he was squib like Harry, but unlike Harry he had never had magic. He despised how most old wizarding families kept what the consider a lesser magical creature basically as slaves to do all the house work. Harry nodded ascent to his uncles request and head to his room. You would not consider this the room of a fourteen-year-old boy at first glance. Frist, it was completely void of any sign of mess or anything like comic books, games or poster. On the walls where hung all manners of weapons mostly based in the medieval period. He went to his closet and pulled out to duffle bags one he quickly the other he started filling with different weapons and equipment, he always did this when going on a trip, so he could practice. He had started training after learning about what happened to his parents and the world they were from he started training in any form of martial art or melee weapons.

As he was packing he thought of what he knew about the magical world. As part of his collection he had managed to meet the goblins. He and his uncle had gone to Diagon Alley to Gringotts to inform the goblins that even though Harry didn't have his magic that had done test and found it wouldn't affect future generations of Potter's having magic. So that said they wanted to keep the Potter fortune in Gringotts. As they were leaving Harry got some gold and they stopped bought some books on wizarding society, so Harry would know what to look forward to when his kids came around. At the book store Harry found a book on Goblins culture and history that he had got, and he learned that goblin armor and weapons took in that which made it stronger. He had managed to make a deal with the goblins to make a set that he could never grow out of. They Had also given him extensive training for the period of one summer. He had literally lived the training program he had a normal three years' worth of warrior training in three months.

He finished packing and head down stairs to the living room. It was a testament to the strength that his training had garnered that he could lift all his armor and weapons with one arm, and the bag of clothes with the other. When he reached the living room he found a woman sitting in the living wearing what could only be described as emerald green robes, the fashion of witches and wizards. "Hello Madam, may I inquire as to who you are and why you are here?" Harry asked after setting down his duffels.

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall she is a teacher at Hogwarts. Professor this is Harry Potter as you have probably guess. She is here to explain the letter that I received from professor Dumbledore today." Archibald said as a way of explaining who she was and why she was here.

"Yes, well you see we are hosting what is called the tri-wizard tournament this year at Hogwarts. It is the first time in over century that it has happened. Professor McGonagall said then continued. "Usually the three-involved school put forth nominations for who will represent their school as champion in the tournament. It has in past years been open to all ages but with the number of fatalities there had been the past only seventh years were aloud to enter."

"So, let me guess," Harry said in a very thoughtful tone. "I was some how entered into this tournament, and just being entered counts as a magically binding contract. Am I close?"

Professor McGonagall looked Harry slightly gob smacked that he was able to work out the situation. It took her a moment to work that he had mentioned a magical contract. "That is exactly what is going on, but how do you know about magical contracts?" Professor McGonagall questioned rather curious as to what the answer was because most kids wouldn't know about them.

"Well once Harry knew about his parents he kept asking me to go to the wizard bank to discuss what was going to happen with Potter fortune. Since he didn't have any magic he was worried about what would happened to his family's money, but the goblins ran a test to show that his kids still had the potential for magic." Archibald explained

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Professor McGonagall said but then she fully registered the full statement. "Wait, what do you mean has no magic? I thought Harry was being privately tutored to prepare for the possible return Of You Know Who."

"In the time while I was at the Dursley my magic drained away due to some sort of siphon effect caused by the curse thrown at me by Voldemort. If I had been seen by a healer the night of the attack there may have been possible to save my magic, but since I never saw anyone for two more months it was too late to do anything." Harry said with a very sad look in his eyes. Professor McGonagall realized that Harry felt that since he had lost he felt he lost the closest tie he had to his parents.

"Harry, I am sorry to say that everyone thinks that Professor Dumbledore has you hidden out in some top-secret training facility. There is no knowledge of you having lost your magic which I feel terrible about because everyone will expect these extremely amazing feet of magic based on your supposed training you have." Professor McGonagall said with a very sad under tone to her voice. "I can honestly say that the moment I have you settled at Hogwarts I am going to head straight to the newspaper office and blow the lid of this whole secret. That is if you are okay with me doing this?"

"It is okay with me; the truth should never be kept from the public. Especially on a matter as important as this." Harry said with a smile. "What about Professor Dumbledore?"

"He can do with the blow back after the article is printed and released." Professor McGonagall said with a slightly mischievous smile on her face.

"Well if you two are done planning how to terrorize Dumbledore for this massive deception; what is the plan for use to get to Hogwarts." Archibald said with a small smile.

"Oh, that's easy I have a word activated portkey that will take us to the entrance hall of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said looking at her watch. "If leave now we can get you settled in the guest chambers."

The two Potter men nodded before Archibald hurried upstairs to grab his bags. When he came back down stairs Professor McGonagall was holding a length of rope that he figured that it was the portkey. "Alright so for this to transport us all we must each be touching the rope when I say the word to activate it." She said, both potter's nodded and Harry shifted his bags so that he was holding both his bags in one hand and touched the rope with the other. Professor McGonagall said 'Hogwarts' and there was tugging behind all their navels and they began to spin. They picked up speed and they felt as if the floor had dropped out from under them. Just as Harry was getting use to the sensation he felt he was slammed into the floor causing him to stumble and drop his bags. As he fell he used his training to turn it into a roll, so he came back up into a standing position.

As he regained his feet he heard a startled gasp and looked around to see a petite and beautiful red head. She was standing next to a stair case that lead to the up floors of the castle. Harry smiled at her. "Hello, I am Harry Potter, may I know your name, and do you go to Hogwarts or one of the other schools that are part of the tournament?" Harry asked, as he spoke he noticed how her eyes widened when he mentioned his name. "Please don't believe the stories you have probably heard about me I would like for people to get the real me and the first step to that is to inform you that I have no magic of my own."

"Wait you have no magic at all, but it has been said it that you were training to face He Who Must Not Be Named if he returned." She blurted be for she could real stop herself. Harry could see that she was nervous about meeting him. "I am sorry you just surprised me with the no magic comment and my mouth ran off and blabbed before my brain could stop it. I am Ginny Weasley and I would enjoy getting to know the real you. I know what it is like to not judge a book or person based on appearance or for knowledge." She said with a shutter and down cast eyes. Harry could see that there was something haunting her from her past and that she was just coming to terms with it.

The heard someone clear their throat behind them and when the turned the found Professor McGonagall standing behind them with a small smile on her face. "Hello, Miss Weasley would you care to join us then you can give young Mr. Potter here a tour of the castle and the grounds before dinner after we show him where his room is. Follow me don't worry about your bags they will meet us there and will be put away too." Professor McGonagall said as Harry went to retrieve his bags.

"It is part of my training to carry themselves they keep me up on some weight training when it is hard to find a weight set to use to train with. Mentioning my training even though I am here I would prefer not to let it fall by the way side while here is there any type of training equipment for lifting weights or strengthening leg muscles?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before she answered, but just as she opened her mouth to answer, Ginny made her presences know again. "I may know of a room that can possibly provide what you with what your looking for, but I have never tried it with anything that was only from the muggle world, but we can test it." Ginny said

"Really where is this room? I have never heard of nor seen it before." Professor McGonagall said with undisguised curiosity. the reason she asked, was because in all of her long years at Hogwarts she had never heard another student mention it be for.

"It is on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of the wizard trying to teach trolls ballet." Ginny said in small voice.

"There is no room there I go by there every Wednesday, it is the quickest way from my quarters to the great hall due to the way the castles shifts the night before." Professor McGonagall said.

"No there is a room there I will show you," and with that said Ginny took the lead and led us to the seventh floor where there was an honest to goodness tapestry of a wizard trying to teach ballet to trolls. Ginny had them stop and she proceed to pace three times back and forth three times in front of a blank wall. After the third pass a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ginny opened the door to show a room with a couple of cozy looking arm chairs and some book case. The book case had books range from studies in the different subjects of magic to just fun reading material.

"By Merlin." Professor McGonagall gasped upon seeing the door. "How has this been kept secret for so long?"

"Well professor I must ask if you were to go by here three times and door appeared then you come back, and it was gone would you believe there is a room here?" Harry asked curious to the answer.

She thought about it for a while before answering. "I suppose I would think I had made it up or thought it was a good idea for a room, but I never would have thought it was an actual room." She replied honestly.

"Ginny this is great but how do I know this will give me what I need?" Harry asked. She gestured for them to follow her out once they all had left the room the door disappeared, and she started to pace again and when the door appeared again she opened it to show a basic set of bench and hand weights in the room. "Okay it can give the basic for you, but will it work for someone without magic?" Harry asked.

"Well let's see if it will. All you must do is pace back and forth three times, while thinking about what you want to be in the room" Ginny explained as she closed the door and they watched it disappear. Harry began pacing and focusing on what he wanted to be in the room. He closed his eyes as he focused on what he wanted, which was a full gym setup with machines to stretch all the different muscles sparring dummies and weapons a treadmill and a stationary bike. As well as a two-lane swimming pool and full bench weight set. As he made his final passes he opened his eyes to see a door had appeared in front of him, so he figured that the magic within the castle had at least felt his intent. He opened the door and stopped there in front of him was exactly what he need. As he examined the room to make sure everything would work properly, the others entered, and Ginny made a small squeal of excitement at seeing the muggle exercise equipment and raced after Harry to ask him about some of it.

Once Harry was satisfied that everything would work properly and had answered all of Ginny's question that he was capable of answer he made his way back to the door with her trailing behind. "Professor what time is breakfast in the morning and about how far are the guest quarters from here?" Harry asked in an all business voice once they were on there where on their way to the guest wing again.

"Well Mr. Potter, to answer your first question breakfast is served from seven thirty to eight thirty every morning with option for brunches on the weekends, that is at ten to eleven. As for the guest quarters they are a fifteen-minute walk for the shortest route we will take now or a one hour walk for the along with out getting lost." Professor McGonagall replied instantly already anticipating these questions from the boy.

Harry nodded and started talking out loud to help himself keep everything straight. "So, if breakfast is at seven thirty I will need to start my morning workout in the room at five, so I will have a half an hour to get showered, dressed and down to breakfast. I will have to be up at four thirty stretch out in my room and I can do my warm up jog on the long route to the room same for my cool down jog." As he talked Ginny looked on in amazement at the thought of being up at four thirty in the morning, not even considering the fact that he planned to be working out at that unholy hour. She was barely able to role out of bed by seven for a seven thirty breakfast. "Professor what am I supposed to do during the days while I am here between the tournament events? Would it be possible for me to attend some of the classes?"

"Wait your supposed to compete I thought you were brought here to be gotten out of the magical contract." Ginny almost shrieked

"It isn't that simple Ginny, you see, I can't get out of the contract because to try and do so would kill me since I have no magic for it to take. So, I would rather compete so that I might have a fighting chance of survival." Harry stated calmly as he continued to walk as if he didn't say anything of any major importance, but Ginny had stopped when he mentioned that the contract would kill him if not carried out.

"Harry to answer your question I don't know what you would do I suppose you could participate in classes, but I would wait until the beginning of next week before joining any. I would, if I were you, read up on any of the classes you wish to sit in on. So that you could have a grasp of what was going on and not be completely lost." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Well here we are, this is the guest wing. There would be more people, but the delegation from the other schools decide to stay in their carriage and on their ship respectively." Professor McGonagall leading the way down the hall. She opened a door on the right side of the hall about halfway down. "So, Harry this will be your room and Archibald your room is straight across the hall. Now Ginny will give you that tour when you're ready and she will show you to dinner as well. I am going to go and run that errand we discussed." Professor McGonagall says then heads of down the hallway.

Harry enters his room while his Uncle enters his. Harry takes a quick around and sees that it is actually a suite of rooms. He turned back toward the hall and saw Ginny standing uncertainly in the middle of the hall not sure what to do. "Ginny, you can come in and take a seat if you want I will be a couple of minutes because I am going to look around then we can do the tour." Harry said smiling at her, she smiled back and came in and took a seat in one of the comfortable looking armchairs that was by the fire place. As Harry took stock of the room he saw there was a living room area, where Ginny was sitting, there was a kitchenette area with what looked a cold box and a couple of burns for cooking on and a tea pot. He walked down a small hallway and found there was a bathroom with a giant jacuzzi tub and a standalone shower. Next, he came to the bedroom which had a stand-up wardrobe and a queen size bed, here he left his duffle bags out of the way, so he could put them away later. After he set the bags down he pulled out a dagger with a thin blade, usually referred to as a stiletto blade. He slides it into a sheath that was sewn in to the seam on the side of the pant leg. There was on final door when he opened he found a small study with a couple floor to ceiling book shelves and a desk. He looked at it and smiled he knew a boarding school this size would have an extensive library, and that library was hopefully books on fighting styles that wouldn't require magic. Harry closed the door and went back to the sitting room where he found Ginny reading a book she had taken from her school bag.

"Ready to give me that tour?" Harry asked causing Ginny to jump. "Sorry I couldn't help it. So, we ready to do that tour, and why don't we go by Gryffindor tower, so you can drop off your bag." She nodded and put her book back in her bag and picked it up.

As they exited the room they found Archibald standing in the doorway to his room. "Harry why don't you, and Ginny was it," He asked getting a nodded in return. "Go on that tour I have work to do, and it is best I get it done soon as possible, so I can get it sent out by morning. I probably won't make it to the great hall, so I will just have supper here." Archibald said when they exited Harry's room.

"Alright Uncle I will see you later. I probably won't be back till after dinner." Harry said in reply. Archibald nodded and made a shooing gesture before returning to his room and closing the door.

Harry and Ginny moved off down the hallway back they way they came but then Ginny turned the opposite direction from the way they had come. As they walked Ginny told Harry about some of the features of the castle. Like how all the staircase would move or all the different secret passages through out the castle. After about fifteen minutes walking they came to a picture of a fat Lady. "Alright, so this is the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. This is where I would usually do my homework and hang out, but since I don't know if my newest friend will be allowed in. So, I will need to find a new hangout." She said with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Who is your new friend that can't enter your common room? Is there an official rule stating that students can't enter other house common rooms?" Harry asked genially curious to as the answer.

"Well, I don't think so, I will have to ask Hermione. She is a friend of mine who I am pretty sure as has memorized the rule book cover to cover, but the problem is he isn't in a Hogwarts school house he is only at the school due to the tournament." Ginny said.

"Oh, so he is from one of the other schools here for the tournament?" Harry asked slightly jealous of who ever this lucky guy was.

"No, Harry, the guy is you. You, git how didn't you realize everything I just said describes you perfectly." Ginny said exasperatedly. How could such a brilliant person be so clueless. As Harry did his impression of a beached fish Ginny Gave the fat lady the password and showed him into Gryffindor tower.

As soon as they entered the room they were set upon by three red head boys and a girl with a bushy brown hair. Harry was so startled that he acted upon instinct. He grabbed Ginny put her behind him against the wall. While with other hand he whipped out is knife and went into a defensive position. The four-approaching people came up short at the appearance of the knife.

One of the redhead boys, the youngest by the look of the other two, pulled out a wand stated bravely. "Step away from my sister, before I have to hurt you." At this declaration, Ginny started to giggle and then it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"Oh, Ron you idiot if anything you should be worried about getting hurt. I am pretty sure that Harry here could disarm and disable all four of you before you could get a spell off. Besides you four are the ones at fault. The four of you coming at us like that, you're lucky he didn't just go straight on the attack." Ginny said then lowering her voice she continues to Harry. "Please put the knife away. We will be okay, three redheaded morons are my brothers and the brunette is Hermione." Harry nods and puts the knife back in the sheath just as quickly as he drew it without anyone the wiser, but all of a sudden, he his nailed in the face by the youngest redhead boy. Next anyone knew the redhead was on the floor with a broken hand with everyone wondering what happened.

There are three cries of "Ron". Next thing they know there is three boys Harry's age trying to take him down for hurting Ron, but he quickly dodges to and disables the third with some quickly and precisely placed strikes to the nerve clusters in the boy's neck and he is on the floor out clod next to Ron. The other two boys continue with their attack without realizing their companion had been disabled. Harry brought both down with strikes to their throats that knocked the air out of then and putting them on the floor with out injury. He then makes a hasty retreat back out of the portrait whole into the hall outside the tower where he runs straight into a student and an elderly man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses.

Here we are at the end of chapter one of a new story. I hope people will like it and please read and review.

~Sp1r1tb34st


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the story alignment I cant fix it but i hope you will read and i will try to make sure that it doesn't happen again. also disclaimer i do not own harry potter that right belongs to J K Rowling. please read and review**

 **~Sp1r1tb34st**

 **Chapter 2:**

"What is going on here? I was told there was a fight happening." The man with the beard

said.

"I am sorry to say sir that it was me. I have only been here about two hours and already

got in a fight." Harry stated in a respectful tone. Seeing the confused look on the mans face he

decided he should elaborate further. "I am Harry Potter. I was brought here because I am to

participate in some tournament." Harry said and saw the flash of recognition in the man's eyes.

"Ah Harry, my boy, why weren't you brought straight to my office when you arrived? I

am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this fine institute." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now

what is this you are saying about fighting?" by this point others had made their way out of tower.

"Professor Dumbledore it isn't his fault." Ginny said and then continued. "After the

events of my first year my brothers tend to be over protective. So, when I didn't return right after

classes and showed up with a stranger two hours later they assumed the worse. They approached

us, and Harry's training must have taken over because next thing I knew I was against the wall

with Harry between me and the rest of the common room with a knife drawn. Ron made a smart

comment and I told him in no uncertain terms to stop or he would most likely be hurt. Then

asked Harry to put his knife away, which he did. The next thing we know Ron has punched

Harry in the face and he retaliated and accidently broke his hand. At which point Ron's

roommates attacked Harry. Harry disabled them without injury to either party, and then he came

out here." Ginny concluded.

"If you want Professor I can give you a copy of my memory from the encounter to view.

I don't know how to remove the memory, but I read it is a plausible thing to." Hermione said.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger that sounds like a great idea now focus on the memory. You

are focusing on it?" When Hermione nods Dumbledore conjures a vial and then puts his wand to

Hermione's head and drew out the memory of the fight then he turned to everyone else.

"Students it is time for dinner please. I will make announcement to the rest of the school about

Mr. Potter's arrival." He said then turned to Harry. Mr. Potter if you would be so kind to come to

my office I will explain about the tournament you have been entered in." Dumbledore said with a

twinkle in his eye.

"All due respect professor I know about the tournament. I must compete in the three-

different task. If I have any question I will ask Professor McGonagall. She didn't decide to leave

me with relatives who despised me. I also formally request any further communication between

you and myself go through my Uncle Archibald and that includes any punishment to be set for

damages to the student body. Now if you will excuse me the lovely Miss Weasley was going to

give me a tour of the school but I suppose we better go down to dinner and finish our tour after

dinner." Harry said then he turned offered his arm to Ginny who took it with a giggle and a slight

blush and walked past a slightly stunned Dumbledore and a dumbfound Hermione. They walked

for a while, until Harry laughed and said "Well, no matter how dramatic that was I still have no

clue where I am going." Ginny laughed and steered him toward a set of stairs heading down and

precedes down the stairs. As they walk she points out different parts of the castle and where

different classes are held different views form the castle windows and so forth.

"– And over there is the Transfiguration class room. Charms one floor directly below but

we wont pass that on the way to dinner." She continues talking and as Harry listens to her. While

he looks all around them, he notices the pictures. Harry was intrigued by the moving subjects

There mini tour finished in the great hall with her leading him to a part of the table with

three other kids that she introduced as her year mates from Gryffindor. There was Colin Creevey,

Demelza Robins, and Ritchie Coote along with other students she was friends with. He could

also see the two-identical red-headed boys that had approached him and Ginny when they had

entered the Gryffindor common room.

As Harry sat down one the boys started speaking "Hello young man- "

He stopped and the next one started. "nice to meet you- "

"but who are you- "

"and why are you hang around our sister?" the second one finally finished. The where

both looking at him curious anger/fear on there faces.

"I am Harry Potter and I am hang out with your sister because she was in the entrance

when Professor McGonagall, my uncle and I arrived at Hogwarts. Why this is any of your

business I don't know, but I can tell you that if Professor McGonagall didn't trust me or Ginny

she wouldn't have left us alone together. If you wonder how I know this, it is due to my uncle's

part in your last war. He coordinated with certain members of your world as well as the muggle

world to create at network of protection for muggleborns and muggles alike. I can name three

muggleborns at this table who were directly protected by my uncle's group."

Everyone with in hearing distance looked up in surprise to learn that a muggle had

protected people from threats of magical attack. Once the shock of that revelation had worn off

the one of the redheads spoke up again "I am Fred Weasley and this ugly buffoon sitting next to

me is George Weasley and we are worried because a dark handsome stranger is hang around

with our sister and we had no clue as to who he was. After her first year we are worried about

strangers being around her."

"We regret to admit we didn't take our brotherly duties seriously enough when she first

came to Hogwarts; and she was abducted and taken in to a secret chamber deep below the castle

and would have been killed if she hadn't been saved by Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore

and our brother Ron." The second brother George continued with out even breaking stride in the

explanation.

Harry looked at Ginny to see she was steaming mad. "Well you gits you don't just charge

us without actually knowing what was going on. If you had waited a couple of minutes I would

have willingly introduced him to you guys but no you have to charge in like a pack of dominate

males and try to protect me with out and idea as to what is happening." She took a breath and

was about to continue speaking when there was the clear sound of metal on crystal.

Every eye in the hall turned to look up at the head to see professor Dumbledore rise from

his chair. "Good evening all I hope you are enjoying the lovely dinner prepared by the kitchen

staff. As you know last night the champions for the Triwizard tournament were chosen by our

impartial judge the goblet of fire, but the unexpected. Unlike the three champions that have been

chosen in the past, there have been four champions chosen and even stranger one of them was

not in the school at the time of the choosing. In the last twenty-four hours since the choosing we

have indevoured to bring the fourth champion to the school. I am pleased to announce that he has

arrived." After a pause professor Dumbledore continued. "Harry Potter if you would please stand

at least wave to everyone in the hall so they can see you, and then in half an hour I would like for

all four champions to meet me in the small room off the hall directly behind the head table. That

is all please enjoy the rest of your dinners." Professor Dumbledore said sitting down and looking

at the Gryffindor table where Harry sat. with a sigh Harry stood long enough to look around at

all the tables, wave, and then he returned to his seat at the table. As Harry sat down people began

to talk to one another again.

The rest of the dinner passed with out much drama other than then all the people staring

at Harry. Once he finished eating he excused himself and head for the small room off the back of

the hall he could see three other students heading the same way. One was a tall brown-haired boy

in Hogwarts robes with the insignia of a badger on the left side of his chest proclaiming him to

be a member of the house Hufflepuff. Next there was a slender blonde girl who seemed to float

across the ground toward the room she had a grace about her that seemed to say watch me and he

could see that most of the male population of the school was doing just that. The third and final

person was a Boy about a head short than the first boy he had a slim build, but he could tell that

it was all muscle. The only thing about this boy that didn't scream physical poweress was that he

walked slightly duck footed.

Harry was the first to reach the door with the other three right behind him. He held the

door for them as they went by the female champion smiled at him and he could feel the magic in

her presences. He growled and said "Keep your magics to yourself girly you are not my type and

I am not interested." She gapped at him for a moment huffed and flipped her hair over her

shoulder while storming into the room. He just shook his head and wandered into the room he

glanced around the room and saw there was another exit on the far wall and that three other

people in the room were all standing toward the middle of room. He walked to the side of the

room and found a patch of shadow to stand in were he could see both doors and there was no

way for someone to come up behind.

After about five minutes of waiting Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in

along with for other adults that Harry didn't know. as they came in Dumbledore looked around

and said. "I thought Mr. Potter came in with the rest of you?"

The other three champions glanced around realizing for the first time that Harry was

nowhere to be seen or at least easily spotted. The boy in Hufflepuff robes was the first to speak

up. "He did come toward the room with us but I don't know if he entered for certain due to the

fact that he held the door open for the rest of us and could have walked away once we all

entered." The boy said.

Harry smiled as he stepped out of the patch of shadow he was standing. "Or you all just

need to be more observant and I didn't stand with everyone else due to the fact that you make

lovely targets with your backs to either of the doors in here." Harry said with a smile as he still

stayed off to the side of the room and didn't come to the middle.

"What do you mean both doors Mr. Potter there is only one door in and out of this room

and that is the one we just entered through." Professor McGonagall stated looking at him

curiously. Harry was confused, but just shrugged and gestured for them to continue.

"Hello to our champions, I am Mr. Bagman as most of you know and I am one of the

members of the ministry of magic and judging this tournament. I am going to tell you about the

first task of the tournament, it would have happened last night except one of the champions was

not here. Now that that has been rectified we can continue with the instructions. So, the first

challenge is meant to test the contests courage and daring it will take place on the twenty fourth

of November. That is all for now, unless someone has something to add?" Said the shortest

person in the room. He stood at about 5 feet 2 inches and was on the slightly overweight side of

things and his nose looked like it had been smushed onto his face at least once.

"No Ludo that will be all for everyone except Mr. Potter I would like to speak to him

private. So, the rest of you are dismissed to do as you wish, and Mr. Potter please follow me to

my office." Professor Dumbledore said in his usual jovial voice with that annoying twinkle in his

eye.

"Professor as I have informed you before I will only talk to you with permission and presence of

my uncle. So, seeing as you haven't had a chance to speak to him I will take my leave and go

rejoin Ms. Weasley who I believe plans to show me some more of the castle this evening. Also,

Professor McGonagall if you could let me know about sitting in on some of the no magic

preforming classes I would appreciate it. Good evening all." Said Harry and left room for the

great hall where he did find Ginny waiting for him. They head back out into the castle and Ginny

took him on the most direct route back to the guest rooms that took him by the entrance to the

dungeons the defense against the dark art rooms as well as the arithmancy and ancient runes

corridor.

As they reached Harry and his uncle's room he turned to Ginny "I have enjoyed getting

to know you and I would like to continue to do so. Also, I was wondering if you took either

arithmancy or ancient runes those are the two class I want to take, and I would like to try and

enchant my armor and weapon because I don't know what they will allow me in the task once it

is know I can't use a wand." He said in a rush due to nerves, a feeling he wasn't used to even

when facing off against opponents that were bigger than him.

"Harry first calm down, second I enjoyed and would love to continue hanging out with

you. Finally, I am taking both Ancient runes and Arithmancy, and I have never told anyone else,

but I am actually an enchantress. I have a knack for enchanting items. I have managed to extend

my trunk to hold more stuff but never weigh more than if it were empty. I think I got the trait

from my dad but I think it is also heightened by the fact that I am a seventh child and also the

first girl born in seven generations." Ginny said, but before Harry could reply a bell tolled out

and made Ginny jump and exclaim. "Oh god that's the ten minutes until curfew bell I must go I

will meet you tomorrow at five thirty tomorrow at the room of requirements I would like to do

some training with you if not learn some muggle self-defense techniques."

Harry agreed and bid Ginny a goodnight with a small kiss to the check as he entered the room.

His uncle smiled at him knowingly but made no comment just asked how his tour and dinner

was. When he learned of the fight he wasn't too impressed and told Harry that as punishment he

need to add another twenty reps of each nightly exercises. Harry nodded and went to his room

did his exercise and went to bed wondering what his stay at Hogwarts would hold in store for

him next.


End file.
